


take a shot

by indemnis



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge [7]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemnis/pseuds/indemnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae is kicked off the basketball team and Yongguk's not very happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a shot

**Author's Note:**

> For the B.A.P Bingo Challenge Square: Sports AU

“You’re joking, right?” The basketball in Yongguk’s hands takes flight, aimed accurately at the hoop, but he misses and Youngjae manages a chuckle.

“Yeah, I wish, but nah. Coach doesn’t want me on the team anymore.”

“The fuck, why?”

Youngjae runs after the ball and he is silent for a quick moment. His cheeks flush red and Yongguk passes it off as breathlessness and maybe he’s—oh.

“Because you hooked up with Jung?” he asks, the way Youngjae’s face blows into another shade of red makes him curious and angry, frustrated and annoyed. “He caught you making out with him in the shower, didn’t he?”

He snatches Youngjae’s ball even if it is in his hands, enjoying the thrill of grabbing something that was so close to a shot, seeing someone’s chance slip through their fingers— _schadenfreude_. Yongguk thinks he’s a little sadistic this way.

“That’s private, Yongguk,” Youngjae mumbles into his sweatshirt as he pulls it up to wipe perspiration off his face and Yongguk misses his shot when he catches a glimpse of Youngjae’s pale skin as he flashes his tummy.

“Oh, so now that you have a boyfriend things are _private_ between us?” Yongguk asks, feeling like a three-year-old, but the words have left his lips and there’s no way to take them back now.

Youngjae frowns, looking irritated and swerving it for the ball. He jumps, shoots and dunks a two-pointer. He does a small punch in the air and he is arrogant, fuelled by his disbelief at Yongguk being a complete arsehole.

“Well, if you’re going to continue being such a twat then yes, I think I would be good if we could keep things _private_. I can date who I want, Yongguk. I don’t have to ask for your permission.”

Yongguk’s face falls and Youngjae senses the tension in the court. Something between them breaks and the ‘chemistry duo’ loses its steam. They are now at two ends and Yongguk hates the rift he calls Daehyun.

“I’m sorry, Yongguk, I didn’t mean it like—”

“If you won’t play, I won’t play.”

Youngjae drops the ball and places his hands on his hips. “Now, don’t act like a child. You were going to apply for the sportsman scholarship and this—”

“And now I shan’t.”

“Are you trying to guilt-trip me for life, Bang Yongguk?” Youngjae is furious, the way Yongguk shakes his shoulders like it doesn’t matter, like it doesn’t mean a few grand to pay for university tuition.

“Does it work?”

Youngjae is angry, looking past the childish hopefulness in Yongguk’s eyes. “No. No, it doesn’t and never will.”

Yongguk snatches the ball from Youngjae once more, his last hit at sadism, and he takes aim. The hoop seems unbelievably far from here, the ‘ace-shooter’ has lost all goal and ability. What is Yongguk without basketball? He guesses he’ll find out soon enough.

He shoots, it rises up the arch in the most stupendous manner and dives gracefully, but it hits the backboard and bounces back at the speed of a meteor.

Yongguk doesn’t dodge and Youngjae calls out for him, but the ball hits Yongguk straight in the forehead and he falls back and he’s given it his last shot—he can’t do much if Youngjae is so blunt.

*****

“The fuck are you doing here?” Yongguk is affronted by his presence, the way he walks in, looks Yongguk in the eye and pretends like nothing is wrong.

“Could ask you the same question,” Youngjae says quietly, standing in line when the coach does a roll call, raising his hand up enthusiastically when Yoo Youngjae is called out.

“I figured athletic genes work pretty much anywhere. The volleyball team needed a spiker and I did volleyball for a while in junior hi—why the heck are you here?”

Youngjae stretches his arms and shakes his leg muscles loose. “I forgot to tell you I’m more of a volleyball prodigy than I am a basketball one,” he whispers, like he’s letting Yongguk on a secret. The older boy punches him in the arm and he chuckles and in that instant maybe they can pretend like everything’s okay.

“You passed tryouts?”

“I _am_ here, aren’t I?”

“Who knows, you might have bribed someone on the team.”

Youngjae looks at him, bewildered. “Wow. I didn’t know that’s the kind of person you imagine me to be.”

“Well, now you do.”

Youngjae pulls a silly face and Yongguk laughs. “You’re doing this for the scholarship, isn’t it?” Youngjae asks, and Yongguk shrugs.

“I thought about it for a while. You’re a pretty stupid reason for me to give it up.”

“I’m flattered,” Youngjae rolls his eyes and Yongguk shakes his shoulders like he normally does and Youngjae hesitates before speaking. “Then why didn’t you just stay in the basketball team?”

They start by doing circuit rounds so Yongguk has all the time to think of an excuse when his pulse races as he runs to the other end of the court, touches the white line and dashes back. He sees the look of approval in the coach’s eyes at him and Youngjae.

He notes the way drops of perspiration run down Youngjae’s jaw, the same way he has remembered it and he is suddenly embarrassed of himself. His mind is filled with thoughts of shame as he finishes the warmups.

Youngjae is downing water and Yongguk wipes his face. “So yeah, why not stay in the team?” Youngjae asks and Yongguk remembers he had a question to answer.

“Didn’t want to see Jung.”

Youngjae’s eyebrows disappear behind his messy and now wet fringe. “Didn’t know you felt so strongly about him.”

“Don’t. Just couldn’t stand the idea of you giving up basketball just so a jerkface like him can stay in it.”

Youngjae shrugs. “He’s a better player anyway.”

“You don’t sound very pleased.”

“What, at the fact that my ex-boyfriend is a better player at a sport I pride myself against?”

Yongguk pauses.

“Ex?”

Youngjae shrugs, again. “Yeah. Didn’t hit it off as well as I thought we would.” Yongguk is suddenly excited and the way sparks dance in his eyes blinds Youngjae.

“What’re you getting so happy for?” he asks, dabbing at his face with a towel and Yongguk grabs Youngjae by the shoulders, pulling him in for a hug.

“Oh my—yuck, Yongguk, I’m literally soaked in sweat, what the fuc—dude, are you okay?”

“You broke up with Jung.”

Youngjae rolls his eyes. “He has a name and it’s Daehyun; don’t be rude.”

“You broke up with Daehyun.”

“Yeah, thanks mate, good to know you care a lot about my relationship and the fact that I was potentially heartbroken at the end of said relationship brings you pleasure.”

_Schadenfreude._

 

Yongguk jolts. He doesn’t _care_ if Youngjae or Jung were hurt in this process. He would love to see the both of them fall in love, fall out of it, the harder the better. If it isn’t in love with himself, Youngjae can suffer as much as he should. He doesn’t care.

“Did you get your heart broken?” he asks for the sake of it, but Youngjae just sighs into his hug and shakes his head, the way his chin grinds against his shoulder makes him tense up.

“No. Fortunately, no. I ended it quickly, before it could cause more trouble. Will you let go of me now?”

“Oh,” Yongguk says belatedly as he pushes Youngjae away, “sorry.”

“’s okay. I dealt with it like an adult.”

Yongguk grins, gulping water down from his bottle and it’s rejuvenating to see Yongguk so excited about something that isn’t to do with sports.

“What’re you so happy about anyway?”

Yongguk smiles, conceals his heart in a thin piece of paper.

“We get to be on the same team again. Chemistry duo, right?”

Youngjae chuckles and before stepping on court Yongguk stretches his arm out. Youngjae takes a brief look at his clenched fist and laughs, before knocking his knuckles against Yongguk’s.

In this moment they are golden.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this horrendous story; this is one of the squares that I was just hoping to never get picked because I know second to nothing about sports and how they work I mean am I not the most unfit person you ever know athletics and me don't go together very well.
> 
> My only sports references are sports animes and that has to be kuroko no basuke and haikyuu (I was watching free! but then season 2 irked me to no end, so I didn't continue, so no swim team au, aw) and so I had to stick to basketball and volleyball and even so I felt like this story just did everything and said everything except for anything sports-related. Interesting.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading it and I love you all <3


End file.
